


Stagnant Stream

by mysterykai



Series: Cyborg J0J0 [1]
Category: Cyborg 009, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterykai/pseuds/mysterykai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If inherited love is called fate then take another step with smiling eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stagnant Stream

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was based off of a larger 'Cyborg J0J0' AU created by myself and tumblr user windmill-ghost. Enjoy and stay tuned for more!  
> *for reference : Josuke - 00D, Okuyasu - 904, Koichi - 304

               Put your hands to your ears and listen. Your palms will resonate with that rushing sound, like a strong river running through your very core. The river tells you you're alive, there's blood running through you and muscle living in you. The river tells you you're here.

                00D puts his palms to his ears and hears nothing. The river in him has stopped for good, it's still waters creating a deafening din that sounds like death. 00D is death, for both himself and others. Being stuck in a three way tug of war between human, machine and monster he belongs to none of these sides. He belongs to no one.

                00D belongs to Black Ghost. He brings their shadow where ever he goes to cover friends, family, and those who die seconds after he meets them.

                00D is human property and has no pulse. Metal plates and plastic skin shield the noise from the outside world and from ears pressed to metal palms. He wonders, sometimes, how much of him is metal. He wonders, sometimes, is there really any human at all. His reflection seems the same; paler, sadder, more tired, but the same. Model 4s also say they look the same.

                Sometimes 00D wants to ask the other two the question he can never seem to word right but they didn't know him before, how could they tell what was different?

                00D is different from 304 and 904, though the other two seemed to have stopped noticing. There are times when he and 304 are together and after a particularly awful pun 304 tries to fight him seeming to forget, even if it were just a joke, how easily the prototype could end him. Other times still, on slow nights when 304 is searching for enemy signals, 904 will pull 00D into his lap and rest his forehead against the others still back. Those moments feel particularly dangerous, especially should 904 grab his hands and soothingly rub circles into the palms with his thumbs.

                There's a definite danger to being with these two. A definite danger in how easily they can forget how different 00D is. A danger in how easily they make him feel like Josuke. A danger in how, at times like this with the three of them together , the simple touch of 904's hands can make him forget about the stagnant river inside of him.

\---

                When they were younger there were nights when their dad would come home so drunk he would forget the second step that lead to their front door and slam his foot right into it. Keicho had learned to take the particularly monstrous howl that followed as a signal. At the sound he would run to find Okuyasu, who was almost always still awake, and with his little brother in tow they would hide in his closet.

                Keicho would pull his little brother onto his lap and wrap his arms protectively around the boys smaller frame as he watched the door, as if glaring at it would let him see what was happening on the other side.

                It was the noise that had always frayed his nerves. The sound of their dads heavy steps as he stumbled around. The sounds of breaking dishes and picture frames struck him like a bullet with each crash. It was at this point Okuyasu would start crying. It was always a silent, breathless occurrence at times like this, like Keicho he had learned to cry noiselessly when danger was lurking. But warm drops still hit Keicho's arm as Okuyasu shook against his chest.

                Keicho would grit his teeth and nuzzle against the back of Okuyasu's head. He'd wanted to tell him 'it'd be alright'. He'd wanted to console his brother and whisper promises of protection that he wasn't even sure he could've provided. But Keicho could never risk the noise. So instead he had taken to grabbing hold of his brothers hands and as they sat in the dark Keicho would rub Okuyasu's palms with his thumbs and that, despite being a wordless motion, sent a very clear message. _'You don't have to worry. You don't have to cry. I am here. I will protect you.'_

                Now, Keicho's empty hands twitched into the same motions as Black Ghost scientists shook their heads at him in disappointment. His cybernetic attachments were rejecting him, he was a failure. One of many, but still the fact was hard to swallow and not just because of the coppery tasting foam bubbling up in the back of his throat. He was going to be called a failure just like his old man, another similarity to add to the recently growing pile. He hated it. Hated his dad. Hated Black Ghost. Hated, hated, _hated_ -

                Keicho's fingers spasmed and with wide eyes he thought back to years ago. Just this once, he desperately hoped Okuyasu didn't follow in his big brother's footsteps.  


End file.
